Addison
Addison is the main female protagonist of Disney's Z-O-M-B-I-E-S. She’s also a former cheerleader of Seabrook High along with Bree. Role in Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Having to hide her real hair under a blonde wig, she has a hard time fitting into the school known as Seabrook High. Also being one of the few people to make the cheer squad, her cousin, Bucky (cheer captain), doesn’t approve of her hanging around a zombie named Zed and the other zombies. In one of the scenes, he asked assistant captains Stacey, Lacey, and Tracey to pull her away from talking to Zed and let her know that being a cheerleader involves avoiding zombies. Deciding she had enough with being different and the mistreatment of zombies, she takes off her wig and reveals her real hair which is white. She - along with the zombies and Bree - saves the Mighty Shrimp at the cheer championships which helps unite the humans and zombies. Meals/Conversations Addison starts off her first day of school with a healthy breakfast. She is in her kitchen and eating a bowl of fruit and has a glass of water. Her parents are also in the kitchen talking about how excited they are about cheer tryouts. They are very supportive of her with sports. Her dad is part of the “Zombie Patrol” as he is seen with a pin that states that. Her mom is being re-elected for mayor, so it is very important that Addison makes the cheer squad. One she is at school and in the café, she is eating her school lunch which has a bright orange colored drink and a cupcake. She also has her main course along with it. She is eating with her new best friend Bree, who is talking about doing the dishes and loving bubbles. Background Information Personality Addison is a kind-hearted, nice cheerleader who falls in love with a zombie known as Zed while meeting in the zombie saferoom. She doesn’t like getting bossed around by her cousin, Bucky. He eventually kicks her off the squad when she cheers for Zed in a public way and refuses to listen to him when he repeatedly tells her to stop. Songs ''Z-O-M-B-I-E-S'' Duets SOOOMeday.png|"Someday" (with Zed) DW0cRC9VQAER7tF.jpg|"Someday- Ballad" (with Zed) Standdddddd.png|"Stand" (with Bucky) Group songs Disney-zombies-dcom-1509127903.jpg|"BAMM" (with Zed, Eliza) MiYea.png|"My Year" (with Zed, Eliza, Bucky, Bonzo) Firrrrreduoop.png|"Fired UP" (with Bucky, Bree, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey) BlockBam.png|"BAMM- Zombie Block Party" (with Zed, Eliza, Bucky, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey) Fired_up_comp.png|"Fired Up- Competition" (with Zed, Eliza, Bucky, Zoey, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey) Disney_Zombies_Soundtrack_Cover.jpg|"Our Year" (with Zed, Eliza, Bucky, Bree, Zoey, Stacey, Lacey, Tracey) Relationships In the film, Addison has a crush on Zed, yet is shunned because of his zombie status. Regarding the cheerleading squad, her cousin, Bucky, is the main culprit of influencing her decision making. Quotes * "I'm fighting against intolerance." * "It's time things change around here." * "I'm cheering for a change." * "Gar gar ga za." * (Singing) "I'm gonna stand." * "Zombies are students at Seabrook too." Trivia *Addison sings in the most amount of songs with 9. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans